Americano
by Yuki Renata
Summary: Meski kau membuatku menangis dalam diam, Aku takan lari dari kenyataan. Special SasuIno


Enjoyy..

Sasu ino version

.

Sasuke POV

_Berhadap hadapan lagi, aku tidak tahu harus berkata 'apa' dan 'kenapa' ?_

_'__Apa'_

_Untuk 'Apa' yang akan di bicarakan?_

_Dan_

_'__Kenapa'_

_Untuk 'Kenapa' kita harus bertemu seperti ini?_

_Dalam kecanggungan macam ini_

Aku dan kamu sekarang duduk berhadap hadapan, saling bercengkrama di sudut sebuah kafe kecil. Duduk di sudut, bersampingan dengan sebuah kaca besar yang terpasang di _etalase_ kafe. Masing masing terdiam sambil meniup niup _hot chocolate_ yang baru saja di pesan, dan tentunya memandangi air hujan yang turun serentak membasahi kaca besar itu.

Aku melirikmu, kamu masih saja sibuk mengecap permukaan _mug_, sepertinya kamu berharap coklat cair panas itu telah agak mendingin. "Lebih enak jika kamu segera meminumnya saat panas begini." Kataku memecah kesunyian antara kami berdua.

Mata lembutmu datang mengintimidasiku "Aku lebih suka dengan dingin." Katamu segera.

Aku berpura pura _melongo_ mendengar pernyataan _sarkastis_ yang baru saja keluar dari bibirmu "Kau bercanda.." kataku kembali ber_akting_ tertawa.

Kamu membenahi lengan kaos _cream_ yang tengah kamu pakai, agak kedodoran memang. Tapi, entah kenapa itu membuatmu terlihat begitu cantik dan tentu saja imut.

Rambutmu berwarna agak pirang, tentu saja asli dari lahir tanpa tersentuh oleh bahan bahan kimia, hidungmu yang mancung,Mata aquamu itu, tak akan ada habisnya jika aku terus memuji muji lekuk lekuk wajahmu itu.

Tiba tiba secerca sinar datang menghampiri wajahmu yang sempat tertekuk kesal karena terjebak hujan di kafe ini, bersama denganku.

"Hei aku ada berita bagus!" serumu sembari meletakkan _mug_ bermotif _emotion_ itu dengan kasar ke atas meja.

_Entah angin dari ventilasi kafe_

_Membawa ketidaknyamanan atas hatiku_

_Aku merasa kurang enak saja_

_Apa berita yang akan kau ucapkan_

_Berakibat buruk untukku?_

"Apa aku wajib mendengarkannya?" tanyaku setelah itu menyeruput coklat cair itu masuk ke dalam mulutku, sambil mataku tetap beradu pandang denganmu.

Kamu merengut sejenak, lalu menendang kakiku, dengan kaki jenjangmu itu. "Ayolahh dengarkan Sasuke.." katamu merajuk.

Aku menganguk anguk paham "Silakan.."

Aku memainkan bolpoin yang ku bawa di saku jas-ku diatas meja, mengetuk-ngetukkannya di meja, sehingga menimbulkan sebuah irama kecil yang kurang senada.

"Sai melamarku."

Aku diam, bolpoin hitam itu jatuh pelan dari gengamanku. Aku menatapmu, dengan rasa tidak percaya "Benar begitu?" tanyaku kembali memastikan.

Kamu hanya menganguk, memastikan perasaan raguku atas perkataanmu yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirmu.

"Selamat.." kataku lirih. Senyum di bibirmu mengembang, lalu sekejap kembali hilang digantikan dengan diammu kembali.

_Sebenarnya, aku ingin marah_

_Mungkin aku akan menusukmu dengan pisau_

_Lalu mencabik cabikmu_

_Mirip saat kamu mencabik cabik hatiku seperti ini_

_Tidak bisakah kau melihat akan perasaanku ini?_

_Tapi aku terlalu lemah_

_Terlampau lemah akan kebahagiaanmu_

"Kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk menerimanya sebagai suamimu?"

Matamu kembali menatapku dengan tidak suka, ada apa? Kamu sudah jengah dengan wajahku ini yang setiap hari selalu di dekatmu?

"Tentu saja." Serangmu.

"_I see_ .." kataku memelan, ku telan kembali air coklat itu ke dalam kerongkonganku. Katanya coklat bisa membuat _mood_ kembali membaik, aku harap juga _mood_ku segera membaik.

"Apa kamu ragu?" tanyamu memainkan jemarimu di atas lingkaran _mug_, tiada sudi pula kamu mengangkat wajahmu untuk menatapku. "Iya, aku takut dia menyakitimu.." kataku memelan.

"Tidak akan lagi.." katamu menyakinkanku, tanganmu berangsur angsur mengenggam tanganku.

"Aku janjikan itu padamu ,Sasuke.."

_Aku terlalu lemah_

_Menatap matamu itu_

_Matamu terlihat begitu berisi kebahagiaan_

_Tentu saja, kamu akan bahagia dengan orang yang kamu cintai_

Aku menemanimu berdiri cukup lama di halte bus, kamu gelisah mondar mandir sambil mengigit kuku jarimu. "Tenang saja, calon suamimu pasti datang." Kataku.

Kamu berbalik menatapku "Tapi ini hujan deras sekali. Apa mungkin dia datang?" katamu, suaramu terdengar sangat begitu dan terlalu khawatir.

Katakan padaku, apa kau pernah se-khawatir itu padaku?

Tidak pernah.

"Jika dia mencintaimu dia pasti datang dan menemanimu." Aku cepat cepat menjawab perkataanmu. Hanya terdengar dengusan keras dari bibirmu.

Aku menatap tetesan tetesan air hujan yang menimpa genangan air di depan halte, setiap ada tetes yang jatuh akan menimbulkan riak riak kecil di genangan itu.

Kemudian ada mobil yang merapat, dan mencipratkan air hujan itu kearah kemeja putihku, yang tidak terlindung sama sekali oleh jas-ku, noda lumpur terlihat jelas di kemeja. Jelas sekali, itu mobil kepunyaan calon suami mu, saat mata coklatmu mulai membesar karena senangnya.

Tapi kamu sama sekali tidak melihatku meski ada insiden kecil seperti ini, kamu masih saja fokus dengan seseorang yang turun dari mobil mewah itu, berjalan membawa payung mendekatimu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Kamu tersenyum melihatnya, calon suamimu.

Sai Shimura.

Bahkan sedetikpun kamu tidak menatapku..

_Apa aku tidak berarti apa apa untukmu?_

_Apa aku hanya seperti sebuah barang yang selalu kau butuhkan saat kamu benar benar butuh?_

_Lalu, akan kau tinggalkan aku sendirian_

_Bersama dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan dalam batinku_

_Aku ini siapa untukmu?_

"Terima kasih sudah datang.. "

Aku tersenyum kearahmu, mengiyakan ucapanmu dan kemudian mejabat tanganmu. Ku pandangi kau dari atas sampai ke bawah, sebuah gaun tanpa lengan telah menempel di tubuhmu dengan indahnya.

"Kau cantik.." kataku memujimu, menyisakan semburat warna merah melintang di pipimu.

Tak lama, calon suamimu itu datang menemui kita, tersenyum kearahku dan mengucapkan terima kasih, serta suatu kalimat "_Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, jangan khawatir._"

_Tentu saja.._

_Aku titipkan kau ke calon suamimu itu.._

_Kembali ku lihat kebahagiaan menerpamu_

_Haruskah aku menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu?_

_Baiklah.._

_Ini hari bahagiamu_

_Selamat Ino …_

_Mungkin aku yang salah_

_Aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan semuanya_

_Tentang perasaanku.._

_Tentang keinginanku akan dirimu_

_Aku hanya takut kamu akan menjauh dariku_

_Setelah kamu mengetahui kenyataan yang ada_

_Tentu saja.._

_Aku akan membiarkan dirimu_

_Bahagia dengan laki laki itu_

Aku takan bisa menggapaimu

Perasaan ini akan ku kubur bersama semua harapanku padamu.

Terima kasih Ino, Kau sudah menyadarkanku.

Ya

Aku takan lari dari kenyataan.

end


End file.
